Tarea de la semana
by Shees
Summary: AU. Tarea de la semana: Practicar sexo oral en la sala de la casa, ella sentada y él de pie – Citó el moreno con un toque de sensualidad en su voz. Oneshot/ SasuNaru.


Title: Tarea de la semana.  
Pairing: Sasuke/Naruto  
Summary: AU. Tarea de la semana: Practicar sexo oral en la sala de la casa, ella sentada y él de pie – Citó el moreno con un toque de sensualidad en su voz.

* * *

"Aquí dice que por lo menos el sexo debe practicarse 4 veces a la semana para mantener la estabilidad de la rela—" Una almohada fue tirada justo en su rostro, con la embestida gimió de la molestia haciendo que terminará de citar lo que leía. Y éste tiró la almohada fuera de la cama.

"Sasuke, Cállate. Lo hacemos casi todos los días y no sólo una maldita vez. Me follas como bestia. Deja esa revista donde la encontraste."

Sasuke hizo caso omiso a lo que el delgado rubio le dijo y continúo leyendo en voz alta.

"Tarea de la semana: Practicar sexo oral en la sala de la casa, ella sentada y el de pie mientras. El acariciándole la espalda y ella haciéndole gozar con toda su pasión. "— Citó el moreno con un toque se sensualidad en su voz, logrando que un escalofrío corriera por la espalda del rubio.

Pero el comentario de protesta que Sasuke esperaba de Naruto, no llegó. _Está enojado_, fue lo que el moreno pensó.

Este dirigió su mirada hacía el rubio que estaba sentado junto a él mirando atentamente la programación de la televisión sin dejar de notar su ceño fruncido. Bajó la mirada a los labios del rubio, un poco resecos por el frío del invierno y que seguidamente se los lamía lentamente, ganando de nuevo ése color rojo en sus labios.

Naruto se sentía un poco incómodo, su novio estaba demasiado callado, miró hacía Sasuke que sólo le sonrió dulcemente. El rubio entrecerró sus ojos y Sasuke por fin hizo un movimiento, dejó la revista en la mesa de centro y se acomodó en la cama, descansado su cabeza en el regazo de Naruto. Levantó la mirada y volvió a sonreír.

"¿Qué? No pienso hacer lo que dice la revista...pero sí tu lo quieres..."

Naruto suspiró. "Olvidalo, okay?" concluyó con cansancio.

Y ambos continuaron viendo la televisión, con una que otra broma sexual de Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto jadeó al sentir como Sasuke succionó un poco de piel de su cuello para marcarla de un tono rojizo esa área. El rubio entrelazó ambas manos al cabello sedoso del moreno.

Repartió besos al largo de su cuello hasta la barbilla y el último beso terminó en sus gruesos labios. Naruto atrapó el labio inferior de Sasuke entre los suyos antes de que el moreno se alejara y descansara su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. Sasuke estaba cayendo dormido al sentir como los largos dedos de su novio acariciaban cariñosamente su mejilla.

Sasuke decidió terminar ahí, aunque como había dicho Naruto, Sí, el moreno de lo folla casi toda la semana, pero como sabía que Naruto estaba un poco incómodo con lo que hace unas horas decía en la revista, poco a poco se dejará, pensó Sasuke, por lo que dejó de insistir.

* * *

Sasuke levantó la pierna izquierda del rubio y la posó en su cintura y con desesperación restregaba su miembro duro contra el miembro vestido de su novio. Lamía, succionada, besaba cuello y hombros de Naruto. Sasuke besaba el abdomen del rubio. Lamía el hueso de la cadera que sobresalía de manera sensual.

La tuene luz de la luna caía en el espaciosa habitación de manera casi romántica.

Con necesidad de marcar, Sasuke deslizó la camisa fuera del esbelto cuerpo de su novio. Se incorporó sobre sus manos y mandó una mirada de lujuria al blanco torso. Naruto acercó su mano al rostro de Sasuke y atrajo al moreno en un apasionado beso, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que Sasuke jugara con su lengua.

Todo iba por buen camino según Sasuke, hasta que abrió los ojos cuando se separaron y la habitación estaba iluminada por luz artificial. Dirigió la mirada a Naruto que sus manos estaban cubriendo el rostro.

"Diablos" Sasuke pensó tirando su cabello hacia atrás.

No quería voltear la mirada a la puerta, no por la vergüenza a ser descubiertos, fue porque no quería saber que en verdad los estaban interrumpiendo.

"Les agradecería que no lo hicieran en la sala" Shikamaru comentó –compañero de apartamento y quién pagaba mitad de la renta- poniendo sus llaves en la mesa cerca de la puerta. Shikamaru se adentró a la cocina, haciendo tiempo para que sus calientes compañeros estuvieran nuevamente decentes.

Naruto rosó las mejillas de Sasuke y lo empujó suavemente de encima. Sasuke suspiró a ver al otro levantar su playera y volver a cubrir su torso.

La próxima vez buscará un apartamento cerca de la universidad, donde se mudará con Naruto y cogerá a su novio tanto como quiera sin tener interrupciones de compañeros de apartamento, pero lo más importante que hará Sasuke en ése momento es deshacerse de su dura y grande erección.

* * *

Un que no lo crean (?) Eso de la tarea de la semana venía publicado en una revista de espectáculos. lol Aunque originalmente lo escribí para otra pareja -HaeHyuk- no pude evitar volverlo Sasunaru. Algún día esto tenía que salir a la luz. ~

Un Review Silent reader? xD


End file.
